<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robby Keene's Not So Sinister Seduction by RobbyKeenesConflictedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646657">Robby Keene's Not So Sinister Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyKeenesConflictedHeart/pseuds/RobbyKeenesConflictedHeart'>RobbyKeenesConflictedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Sinister Seduction (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Everyone getting protective of Robby (literally everyone), F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Abuse, Pegging, Protective John Kreese, Protective Karate Dads, Protective Tory Nichols, Public Hand Jobs, Robby's VERY insecure and naïve, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyKeenesConflictedHeart/pseuds/RobbyKeenesConflictedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robby struggles to deal with his hasty decision to join Kreese's Cobra Kai, especially now that his grief over losing his bonds with the people he'd once loved was tearing him to pieces and making him question who he really wants to surround himself with after getting out of juvie.</p><p>A one-night stand with an older woman seems like an ideal way to clear his head...until it's not.</p><p>When Robby gets in over his head with a relationship that he's too naïve and insecure to understand, he finds support and concern for his welfare in places he didn't expect.  </p><p>He's VERY much loved. </p><p>He's going to learn that the hard way. </p><p> </p><p>*Crossover with "Sinister Seduction"*</p><p>Note: You don't need to have watched the movie to understand this fanfic during the first two chapters, but in later ones, it will tie-in more with the film.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robby Keene/Sharon Elliott, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene/Trey/Cruz (past relationship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Teenage dirtbag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robby struggles to deal with his hasty decision to join Kreese's Cobra Kai, especially now that his grief over losing his bonds with the people he'd once loved was tearing him to pieces and making him question who he really wants to surround himself with after getting out of juvie.</p><p>A one-night stand with an older woman seems like an ideal way to clear his head...until it's not.</p><p>*Crossover with "Sinister Seduction"*</p><p>Note: You don't need to have watched the movie to understand this fanfic during the first two chapters, but in later ones, it will tie-in more with the film.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining down, birds chirping faintly in the distance, and a gentle cooling breeze was doing occasional laps through the area. For all intents and purposes, it should have been the perfect evening.</p><p>Instead, Robby felt listless and discontent.</p><p> </p><p>If his actions during the school brawl taught him anything, it was that he was too much of a street fighter and a touch too violent to really adhere to the Miyagi-do philosophy.</p><p>However, Robby was beginning to wonder whether his personality aligned well with his new dojo either.</p><p>Tory taught him early on that Kreese's training methods involved learning to channel their anger and use it to empower them. The concept was more than a little intriguing to him. Especially since nowadays, Robby felt like the only emotions he could contend with regularly were anger, disappointment, and sorrow.</p><p>The bitterness of these fundamental emotions swirled inside him like a raging inferno threatening to drown him.</p><p>If Sensei Kreese's version of training had worked as intended, it could provide him with a conduit for the decades of loneliness and neglect he suffered at the hands of the people who were supposed to protect him. Along with the anger issues, insecurities, and fears that have only grown more intense after the constant beatings he'd taken on a daily basis in juvie. </p><p>Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple, and switching dojos came with an extremely high price tag.</p><p> </p><p>In the course of a single night, he'd lost everything in his gamble to find a productive way to deal with his anger and, of course, due to the fit of rage he'd gone into when he saw his father attempt to murder the man who had let him sleep in the back of the dojo rather than cast him out on the street.</p><p>Predictably, that ended with his father throwing him headfirst into a set of lockers and knocking him unconscious.</p><p>Sigh.</p><p>Even Miyagi-do, for all its well-intentioned lessons, metaphors about trimming bonsai's to find your center, and heartfelt speeches about gaining balance in one's life, had been nothing but pretty words. Meanwhile, his bleeding wounds had been left to fester like a disease, slowly destroying him from the inside, and in the end, the toxicity poisoned him.</p><p>Robby's journey to find a way of combating the terrifying and out-of-control rage that had blinded him during the school fight put him at odds with his family. Especially since his trust issues with his father and the betrayal he'd felt from his sensei had been a significant cause of the rift in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly two months had passed since Robby came to his father's old dojo homeless, walking the razor's edge of desperation and feeling like he was being beaten down from all sides. It felt like everywhere he turned, someone ended up betraying him, which left him feeling more lost than he ever had in his mom's empty apartment.</p><p>'Maybe I'll just never fit in anywhere?' the teenager mused sullenly. </p><p>He was painfully aware that every night that he spent in the back room of the dojo, it was going to be construed as him sleeping with the enemy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. </p><p>Not when it was the only place nowadays that felt like the semblance of a home.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p>Once upon a time, Cruz and Trey tried to warn him that he was too broken for anyone to love, and he'd been so desperate to prove the men wrong that he had fallen into a relationship with the two thieves out of despair. He thought if he could give them what they wanted, maybe he could prove his worth?</p><p>He hadn't been able to do it.</p><p>No matter how many times he spread his legs for them, played the part of a whore on his knees for their sick amusement, or let them cum down his throat. They still looked at him like he was the dirt beneath their shoes.</p><p> </p><p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p><p>Desperate to distract himself from his thoughts, the star pupil of Cobra Kai let his gaze sweep over the length of the park in search of his teammates. He found several of them sparring aggressively near the tree-line and two of the other boys laughing at something out of his line of sight.</p><p>His shoulders instantly grew tense when he realized the two cackling hyenas near the field were Kyler and Doug.</p><p>That was NEVER a good sign.</p><p>His green eyes widened as he watched the two bullies dump the contents from a water bottle over some lanky teenager's head. The boy promptly took a swing at the older boys only to get knocked backward on his butt.</p><p>'I'm surrounded by idiots,' Robby thought sourly.</p><p>Suddenly, Robby had a newfound appreciation for that evil lion in the Disney movie who had to deal with those three dumb hyenas on a regular basis. The instinct to beat his fellow students to a bloody pulp after only twenty minutes in their presence was nearly overpowering in its intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Robby jumped up from his seat on the park bench, fists clenched at his sides, and headed in their direction, planning to ream them out for their obnoxious behavior. "What the HELL do you two jackass's think you're doing?"</p><p>Startled by the sound of his voice, Kyler and Doug whip around to face him like guilty children caught drawing on the wall.</p><p>"Nothing, dude," Kyler grins at him with a hint of smugness. "Just teaching this twerp his place."</p><p>Robby glances at the boy's companion with an irritated look on his face. "You feel the same way, Rickenberger?"</p><p>A flicker of unease makes the teenager's posture go tense at the apparent threat laced in that question.</p><p>Robby can tell just by the taller boy's reaction that he was weighing the consequences of provoking him. Doug clearly remembered vividly how easily he'd dispatched him in the school brawl and nearly gave him a concussion with that brutally efficient drop-kick on the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave the kid alone and let him go back to practicing football," the threat in his voice is abundantly clear.</p><p>Kyler scoffs. "C'mon, man. Lighten up a little? Why do you care about some overgrown beanpole who can't even catch a ball?"</p><p>Robby felt a tick form in his jaw as he felt a rush of sympathy for the bullied teenager. The guy might have been working on football plays with his friends, but it was apparent he had no coordination and kept tripping over his own feet.</p><p>The unmistakable sound of a wince in pain caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Robby glances down, concerned, and spots a sluggishly bleeding cut above the other teenager's eyebrow just underneath the boy's mop of brown hair. It wasn't apparent from a distance, but he must have hit his head when he fell, and or perhaps the bullies had gotten in a few licks before he saw them.</p><p>"This guy didn't do anything to you?" Robby's voice was filled with blatant disgust.</p><p>"Why are you protecting this clumsy nerd---" Kyler begins to say.</p><p>Enraged by how Kyler always seems to pick on those weaker than him, Robby punches the bastard in the face, nearly dislocating his nose, and pins him against a tree trunk by the throat.</p><p>He holds him in that position, his grip not so much as wavering (despite his opponent's best efforts to break free), and he gives the Asian boy a terrifying look the entire time that makes it clear he's on thin fuckin ice.</p><p>Time seems to slow to a crawl.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>With each passing second, Robby can feel the bullies increasing struggle to breathe, and yet, he restrains him there just to prove he can.</p><p>He WANTS him to feel utterly powerless.</p><p>To feel the same terror as his victim.</p><p> </p><p>Robby glances over at the other karate student, daring him to intervene, and the guy backs down immediately. He doesn't need to look at his reflection in a mirror to know his blazing green eyes look nearly feral.</p><p>"Get out of my sight before you end up in the morgue," Robby warns him coldly.</p><p>Doug nearly pisses himself in his haste to put as much distance between them as possible.</p><p>Robby finally releases his hold on Kyler's throat, letting him drop to his knees, and feels a glimmer of satisfaction at the dark bruise forming on his neck. "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before pissing me off."</p><p>Kyler gazes up at him with wide, frightened eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a prompt inspired by anoncritc (on Tumblr)</p><p>Prompt idea: *Robby was zoned out thinking about how the Cobra Kai's are obnoxious &amp; probably intimidating the other people in the park. He didn't like it, but he wanted to forget last year for a while, so he agreed to go with them. That's when he notices her watching him. Just for a moment, their eyes met &amp; it made him feel cocky; he smirked. She raised an eyebrow, matched his smirk &amp; walked away. She was leaving... "You coming?" She said over her shoulder.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistaken Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity</p><p> </p><p>– Roughly ten minutes later:</p><p>Once the scrawny teenager's head stopped bleeding, he timidly thanked his savior and introduced himself as "Anthony." They talked for a few moments, and he learned the boy had just moved into town.</p><p>"Really? Where are you from originally?"</p><p>"Miami, Florida."</p><p>"That's like a five and a half hour flight," Robby mused.</p><p>Anthony looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. "It wasn't too bad, actually. My mom and I arrived about three months ago on a red-eye flight. How about you? Have you ever been out of California?"</p><p>Robby chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, dude. I've never been out of the state."</p><p>His new friend looked almost disappointed at his admission.</p><p>They talked for a few more minutes before the conversation switched to what prompted the move across the country. At which point, Anthony seemed to grow a little skittish, and he began to avert his eyes when he spoke.</p><p>Robby was smart enough to take the hint and didn't push him.</p><p>He surmised it had likely been a problem with bullies given the boy's shy nature and inability to defend himself. How bad would the torment have to be to prompt a move across the country? He could barely wrap his head around any conceivable situation that bad (short of maybe a full-fledged gang war and turf battle that involved drive-by shootings?)</p><p>"I'm so sorry to cut our conversation short, but I've got to get back to my team."</p><p>"No worries," Robby lifted two of his fingers in a salute.</p><p>Anthony looked at him a bit strangely.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p>Robby watches the back of his jersey disappear from sight with a heavy heart and settled his hands in his pockets. The skinny football player he'd protected had looked up at him with a combination of awe and a fair amount of apprehension.</p><p>Hard to blame him for being cautious.</p><p>The overwhelming majority of Cobra Kai students could be real dicks.</p><p>The karate student worriedly kept an eye on him as he heads back over to run some drills with a couple of members of his team who strangely hadn't even tried to step in to defend their 'friend' against the two bullies who were pushing him around.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p>Robby grimaced as realization set-in during his jog back towards the lake and the adjacent short-cut he'd found that led to the bus stop that his sensei's weren't going to be happy with him when he got back. 'Knowing Silver, he'll have me doing push-ups and burpees until I puke as punishment.'</p><p>The sudden thought of going back to the dojo tonight made him wary, and he slowed his pace, especially since both of his sensei's were currently trying to drill into the student's heads the importance of thinking about each other as a unit and working in tandem to overwhelm their opponents.</p><p>Kreese wouldn't throw him out as everyone else had in the past (he was confident of that), but he wouldn't be happy about his star student showing mercy. Especially not when he had actively chosen to fight against two of his fellow cobras to defend an outsider.</p><p> </p><p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p><p>Feeling eyes burning into the back of his head, Robby turned and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>His eyes interlocked in that instant with those of an older blonde woman who is staring at him like he's the hottest thing she's ever seen.</p><p>'Perfect timing,' Robby thought, grinning. 'I could use a distraction.'</p><p> </p><p>The woman is sitting at a picnic table by herself, a hardcover novel titled 'Pro-All Lifestyle' by Mark Elliott sitting beside her, and under his watchful gaze, she lifts her hand to fiddle with her gold necklace. The movement fulfills its purpose by drawing his attention to the ample cleavage peeking through her blouse.</p><p>She smirks at him like a cat who ate the canary as his eyes move lower, and he stares momentarily transfixed by her large, shapely breasts.</p><p>Usually normal circumstances, Robby wouldn't normally go for an older woman, but there's something different about this one. She's not trying to play coy or bashful with him as others have in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued, Robby lifts his hand to sweep his hair back dramatically and watches her reaction as the movement lifts his shirt. The hunger in her gaze is nearly palatable when she spots the beginning of his six-pack and briefly lingers on the flexing motion of his impressively broad shoulders.</p><p>He sends her a cocky smirk in return.</p><p>'What are you going to do now, honey?' he wonders.</p><p>A few seconds pass before the stranger stands up from her seat, straightens her skirt, and takes a step in the opposite direction with her book tucked under her arm.</p><p>She clearly intended to head down the path that leads to a cluster of luxurious homes. The kind of expensive mansions you'd have to be a trophy wife or come from old money to even consider purchasing.</p><p>Robby tilts his head confused. Perhaps he misread her intentions?</p><p> </p><p>A bemused grin spreads across the woman's lovely face as she turns back to discover he's not following her and decides to close the distance between them in order to reel in her fish. "Want to come home with me, pretty boy? Something tells me you know how to show a girl a good time."</p><p>Robby barely resists the urge to gulp when the woman boldly reaches behind him and cups his rear end like he already belongs to her. He hadn't expected the stranger to be so forward about her intentions. "My name is Sharon."</p><p>"Robby," his voice comes out a little breathy.</p><p> </p><p>"You look more like a Dylan to me," the blonde-haired vixen said with a twist of her lips.</p><p>He blinked owlishly. Ok?</p><p>"Are you going to be a good boy for me, Dylan?" Sharon practically purrs in his ear.</p><p>Admittedly, that was kind of strange but far from the weirdest thing he's tolerated in the bedroom. Robby wasn't opposed to pretending to be someone else if it scored him a steamy one-night stand with a hot older woman.</p><p>Robby schools his expression to hide his anxiety over how fast everything was moving, but he's not the kind of guy who was about to go looking a gift horse in the mouth. Especially not when a cougar was practically soaking her panties for him and making it clear she wanted him sprawled out beneath her.</p><p>He tilts his head slightly when her lips move to his neck and his eyes flutter shut.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," he answers obediently.</p><p> </p><p>Sharon smiles at him proudly and pulls back to rub her thumb sensually over his soft pink lips. "We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we, babe? If you're a bad boy, maybe we'll try something new, and I'll get to see your pretty mouth stretched around the gag I just bought."</p><p>Gag?</p><p>Robby usually didn't make enough noise in bed to warrant any sort of gag, but clearly, she wanted him to wear one for the aesthetic appeal. His sock twitched at the thought of having his mouth filled tonight.</p><p>Sharon noticed his enthusiasm at the prospect and decided to see how far she could push him before he broke character. Dylan didn't usually mind her playing around and getting a little frisky with him, but if he thought even for a second that she was getting a bit too dominant for his tastes, he wouldn't hesitate to put her back in her place.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Even though they're technically in public, Sharon doesn't hesitate to slip her hand down the front of his trousers and grope him. "Something tells me you're not entirely averse to the thought of being my plaything for the night, are you, honey?"</p><p>Robby whimpers quietly as her hand wraps around his member. "Come home with me right now, and I'll show you pleasure like you never imagined."</p><p> </p><p>"Lady, I don't know if you realize this, but we're in public; you can't just do this and think no ones gonna—"</p><p>"I don't see anyone around, do you?" Sharon asks teasingly.</p><p>Robby glances around, feeling a little overwhelmed, and discovers they're alone. This particular section of the park is partially tucked away behind the wooden boathouse and a cluster of trees that separates them from the trail.</p><p> </p><p>"God! I'm so turned on right now that my panties are soaked," she murmurs breathlessly and lifts his hand with the intent of positioning it underneath her skirt.</p><p>Robby's heart pounds in his chest as his fingers push aside the fabric of her panties and slide into her womanly folds.</p><p>He is both simultaneously appalled and turned on by the woman's exhibitionism streak. The chance of being "caught" with her hands down his pants makes him feel bashfully shy, but the thrill leaves her cunt sopping wet.</p><p>"Fuck!" Robby exclaims loudly.</p><p>"Soon, baby, I promise," she purrs in his ear.</p><p>He whimpers softly and pulls away from her, slightly flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Sharon chuckles at his top-notch borderline virgin act and presses a kiss to his mouth when he bucks into her hand, trying to increase the fiction. She's quite frankly enjoying this innocent, needy, and wet behind-the ears persona he's projecting.</p><p>Dylan had already proven himself to be a first-rate liar and highly accomplished con-artist when he tricked his way into their lives initially. 'If I didn't know better,' she mused to herself as she palms his crotch and ran her fingers teasingly over his cock. 'I'd actually believe he'd never been with a woman.'</p><p>Robby's body trembled in reaction to her touch.</p><p>Of course, Sharon did know better this time around, and he wasn't fooling her any longer. If Dylan wanted to flip the script and play the part of a submissive in the bedroom? She certainly wasn't going to argue against it. It wasn't exactly going to be a hardship to climb on top of him and take charge.</p><p>After all, Dylan had controlled every aspect of their sexual relationship last time, and he'd never seemed to mind pushing her past her comfort zone. Whether he was joining her in the shower without her permission or pinning her to a chair with his knife pressed to her wrist, he'd always been the one calling the shots.</p><p> </p><p>Sharon gazes up at the gorgeous brown-haired boy with lust-blown pupils. "You have no idea what you do to me, Dylan. I feel like if I don't have you inside me soon. I'm going to lose my mind."</p><p>Feeling a little out of his depths, Robby followed after the woman and pushed his concerns to the wayside. It was far from the first time he'd let one of his bed partners use his body for their pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p>The walk to her place took about seven minutes, but the silence made it feel longer.</p><p>"This is where you live?" he blurted out.</p><p>Robby couldn't help but gape openly as he peered up at the stunning mansion in front of him with bewildered eyes. It looked like the kind of glamorous homes that architects envisioned designing for the rich and famous.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it?" Sharon asked, peering over at him.</p><p>Robby nodded dumbly.</p><p>The last place he'd rested his head (other than the back room of the dojo) had been in juvie, and he felt a phantom shiver travel up his spine at the memory.</p><p>'It's just one night of pleasure,' Robby took a breath to steady his nerves. It wasn't going to be like it was with his old crew or anything like the inmates who had tried to rape him in the communal showers.</p><p>'At the very least, I can sleep on an actual bed tonight,' Robby thought wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>Considering what his sleazy ex-partners put him through, Robby was grateful the woman seemed relatively harmless and playful in comparison.</p><p>Sharon might have been remarkably bold, but he kind of liked how she took charge, and he definitely enjoyed how easily she teased him to the edge.</p><p>It felt nice to be desired.</p><p> </p><p>Even better still was the look of lust and adoration in Sharon's sparkling blue eyes every time she stared up at him (she looked at him like he hung the moon).</p><p>It made him feel like someone actually cared about him — even if it was only for one night.</p><p> </p><p>In the past, Robby might have gone further down the sexually deprived rabbit hole for a comfortable bed, a hot meal, or an even warmer shower, but it didn't mean he was biting at the bit for such an opportunity.</p><p>This, however, was a welcome change in his opinion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't hate him (without hating myself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: I can't hate him (without hating myself)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took every ounce of self-restraint Sharon possessed to wait until they were inside the house and alone to make her move. </p>
<p>Two years and five months.</p>
<p>It felt like a lifetime. </p>
<p>• • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The widow wanted nothing more than to push the rebellious boy up against the wall outside the front door of the villa and kiss him breathless like he'd done to her not so long ago.</p>
<p>Back then, Sharon felt ashamed of how easily her son's friend had seduced his way into her bed. Especially since the marital bed in the villa was one she'd never even shared with her own husband. </p>
<p>Before he was murdered, her husband purchased a massive mansion for their family as a gift when the company went public, but that life and the way her husband consistently took her choices from her had come to an abrupt end when someone put a knife through her spouse's gut.</p>
<p>Sharon rubbed the inside of her wrist subconsciously, remembering the sensation of the blade pressing against her skin, and knew she'd just barely evaded suffering a similar fate. <br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I should hate him,' the thought crossed her mind so many times over the years. </p>
<p>Dylan was a bitter, vindictive, unremorseful, and violent psychopath who blamed her for having an affair with his father. The scandal drove his dad to commit suicide and sent his poor mother into the bottom of a bottle in order to cope with the tragic, unexpected loss (a habit that killed her not long afterward). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'It's my fault, though,' Sharon couldn't help but think remorsefully.</p>
<p>She'd broken him, destroyed his life before they even met, and sent him down a dark path. </p>
<p>The poor kid had lost two family members due to her actions and ended up living in a trailer park with his drunk uncle. A man who was constantly passed out and unresponsive to the point you could have mistakenly sent him to the morgue, not realizing he was, in fact, still very much alive. </p>
<p>• • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharon deepened the kiss between them. </p>
<p>'I can't hate him,' she realized with a heavy heart. 'Not without hating myself in the process.' </p>
<p>The woman tried for months after Dylan was arrested and taken into custody to move on with her life, but she found the notion impossible. </p>
<p>Even if everything between them had been nothing but a scam on his part in order to wreck her life, she couldn't deny that "lie" was the happiest anyone had ever made her or her son. </p>
<p>Dylan put a lot of effort into befriending her son, defending him from the bully terrorizing him (even when it put him at odds with his plan for revenge), and forcing her to see that her husband's attempts of "trying" to be there didn't really matter since they were only meant for his own benefit. </p>
<p>Those conflicting actions on his part proved to her that deep down, Dylan really was a good person, and it made her all the more desperate to save him. She couldn't help but view him as a tragic soul who was just angry, hurt, and lashing out for her role in his parent's deaths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oscar Worthy Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Oscar Worthy Performance 

</p><p> </p><p>More than once after his arrest, Sharon had ventured into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine and found herself reminiscing about the way he'd made her question everything she thought she'd known about her life. </p><p>The widow had never really been the type to believe in fate, but seeing "Robby' on the news after the school fight and him following her home from the park seemed like his way of giving her a second chance.  </p><p> </p><p>'Robby "Swayze" Keen, huh,' she mused fondly, remembering the info she'd dug up on the internet before they even got on the plane.</p><p>It didn't even sound like the kind of middle name a parent would give their child. It was undoubtedly the fake kind that you'd choose for yourself if you had a sense of humor and were a fan of old movies.</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>As Sharon backed the boy up against the mattress, her eyes caught sight of the empty bookshelf against the far wall of her bedroom, and she let out a breath of satisfaction.</p><p>The widow was grateful every day that she'd torn up every nearly every copy of that narcissistic novel. Except, of course, for the one, she'd used as a prop when setting the stage for Dylan to stumble across her in the park.</p><p>Sharon loathed her husband's best-selling novel with a passion and despised the way it made her feel. She hated the feelings of insecurity and sorrow it invoked as it reminded her that no one could ever possibly lived up to his insanely high expectations he demanded without crumbling to pieces. </p><p>Most of all, she hated...him. </p><p>She didn't even have it in her to grieve his death.<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Dylan's words from their first initial conversation replayed in her head like a mantra that kept her sane. 'You know, you don't always feel the way you're supposed to when someone dies.' </p><p>Her heart raced in her chest at the memory. </p><p>Dylan had looked so earnest during their heart-to-heart, so wise beyond his years as he tried to console her, and that action acted as the jenga piece that sent everything crashing down.</p><p>She hadn't wanted to acknowledge the truth.</p><p>Not until Dylan pushed his way past her defenses, softening the blow as everything she thought she'd ever known about being the wife of a self-help guru fell apart and made her question her own happiness. </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>Dylan, for all his flaws, understood that kind of emotional turmoil. </p><p>Sharon tried to be the dutiful widow that night and defend her husband for "trying his best," but this perceptive boy saw right through her. He recognized her pain and her attempts to downplay it. </p><p>They'd spent over an hour ripping every fuckin page from those shitty novels, page-by-page, and it felt incredible. For the first time in years, she'd actually felt happy, and he was the one who invoked that reaction. </p><p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p><p> </p><p>The blonde tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned back to the young, half-naked man in her bedroom. He was looking at her with such profound innocence etched on his facial features it made her want to ravish him. </p><p>She felt a thrill of sexual arousal course through her as she shoved him playfully and watched as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. </p><p>Robby fell backward with a breathy noise, bouncing a little on the mattress, and lifted himself up onto his elbows as he watched her begin to undress. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she pulled down the straps of her bra and reached behind her to unclasp the hook. </p><p>His vision lingered on her large milky white breasts as they tumbled free. </p><p>While he was distracted by the sight of her chest, she pushed her silk panties down and stepped out of them. His lust-filled green eyes lowered to her womanhood, and she saw a pretty blush spread across his cheeks. </p><p>Sharon clicked her tongue almost mockingly as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and slide her fingers underneath his shirt as she began to toy with the waistband of his boxers. </p><p>His hands came up to settle automatically on her hips. </p><p>"How about we get you out of these clothes?" she purred. </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>Once she'd lowered his boxes enough for his cock to spring free, Sharon dipped her head and began to lick around the tip. Her lover reached out immediately and tangled his fingers in her hair. </p><p>He lifted his hips a little, prompting her to take a little bit more of him in her mouth, and she didn't hesitate to oblige with the unspoken request. </p><p>It had been quite a while since she'd last went down on her lover and pleasured him with her tongue, but she couldn't help but muse at how much more responsive he'd seemingly become over their time apart. </p><p>Don't get her wrong, Dylan loved a blow job as much as the next guy, but it had taken more to please him in the past. He was the kind of stubborn that only came down your throat after he'd face fucked your tonsils raw. </p><p>On the other hand, "Robby" made soft, kind of whiny, needy noises as she hummed around his member. He jerked his hips accidentally like it was his first time as she took his testicles into her mouth and sucked on them. </p><p>Every reaction seemed so genuine, sincere, and raw for him experience-wise. </p><p>It was like he'd never been on the receiving end of oral sex. </p><p>'Dylan deserves a damn Oscar for this performance,' Sharon thought wistfully, as she felt him tighten his grip in her hair and dig his heels into the bedspread as she took him to the back of her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Steaming up the shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Steaming up the shower </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was finished playing his body like a finely tuned harp, Robby spilled his seed down her throat and fell back dramatically on the pillow, his body loose and pliant from his recent orgasm. </p>
<p>The blonde vixen reached over to the bedside table and picked up two rings which "clinked" together in her palm. "Now that you've gotten what you wanted. It's time for me to get the same." </p>
<p>Dylan looked at her with curiosity. </p>
<p>She keeps her eyes on him as she slides the gold sigmund ring onto the middle finger of his left hand past the knuckle and then slips the silver skull ring onto the pointer finger of his opposite hand.</p>
<p>The woman watched him closely to see his reaction. </p>
<p>The rings she'd given him were identical to the ones he'd worn the entire time she knew him, but he didn't react as she expected and instead just looked down at them with an adorably confused expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Call it a kink of mine," she said with a wicked smile on her lips.</p>
<p>These seemingly insignificant jewelry pieces had been a signature part of "Dylan Warrens" look, nearly as indistinguishable from his sense of self as his coy smirks or dangerous aura. </p>
<p>She knew he still had that aura of danger in him because her son had seen his display in the park and texted her that her subject of obsession was headed her way. </p>
<p>There was no doubt anymore. </p>
<p>This boy was their Dylan. </p>
<p>The way he'd pinned that teenager by the throat and held the other at bay with a look was a hundred percent the special brand of crazy that was practically his signature. </p>
<p>• • •</p>
<p>"Slide your finger inside… slowly, yeah, that's it. Keep going… just like that… hmmm… that feels good. Now put the other one… all the way in… scissor it… just like that… very good..."</p>
<p>Sharon was initially taken back by how much effort he was putting into keeping this innocent charade. She thought he would have broken the moment she ordered him to work her open with his fingers. </p>
<p>Dylan didn't like being given orders, especially in the bedroom, but this persona merely followed her instructions without complaint. </p>
<p>"In… a little further… just like that… work me open..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was playing it really docile and timid.</p>
<p>"That's it, sweetheart," she coaxed, wondering if maybe he wanted praise, and when she gave it to him, his face seemed to light up. </p>
<p>"You're doing so good,… crook your finger… that's it."</p>
<p>He seemed to grow a little bolder as she withered beneath him, and soon she was riding his fingers intently. He had a nice little tempo going, not too fast, but just enough to hit her sweet spot. </p>
<p>She nearly melted internally when she felt the coldness of the ring slip inside her. </p>
<p>It felt like coming home.</p>
<p>The familiar sensation of the metal rings he'd worn brushing up against her inner walls as he fingered her made her toss her head back in ecstasy, and she trembled. "A little harder, ohhhh!!… yes… yes… faster… if you keep this up, you're gonna make me… OHHH! … OHHH!!…"</p>
<p>Sharon came so hard her vision went white. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Figuratively speaking, Robby knew what the term nympho meant, but he hadn't thought a woman like that actually existed until now. </p>
<p>'She's insatiable,' he thought drowsily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd made him cum three times, milking him for every ounce of his seed as she alternated between riding him and pegging him in order to wring every last orgasm out of him. </p>
<p>Robby lifted his hips with a sharp whine as the plastic dildo brushed against his prostate for the umpteenth time and felt his hole spasm in reaction to the overstimulation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a good boy, Dylan," she praised as he ejaculated again. </p>
<p>He turned his head away exhausted, trying to bury his face in the pillow, and pouted when the tug of the cuffs on his wrists stopped him when they pulled at the headboard. </p>
<p>"You tired already, baby?" she asked with a wicked grin. </p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>She chuckled at his antics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Friggin energizer bunny," he mumbled through the gag in his mouth. </p>
<p>His comment (even though it came out incoherent) earned him a little smack on the butt.</p>
<p>The last thing he'd felt was her stroking his hair and whispering something indecipherable in his ear before he drifted off to sleep with his face pressed against her chest. </p>
<p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early before the sun had even rose, Robby woke up feeling sticky and gross with dried semen on his stomach. Deciding better than to wake his bedmate, he climbed out from between the sheets and headed into the bathroom. It had been a while since he'd had the opportunity to take a nice, hot shower.</p>
<p>Living in a storage room wasn't exactly conducive to getting the simple pleasures in life. Things most people took for granted, like hot showers, a bed, and regular meals, became special treats. </p>
<p>Tory had been kind enough to let him shower at her place on a regular basis, but he felt terrible for invading her space that way and using her hot water, so he kept his time in the bathroom very brief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'It could be worse,' the seventeen-year-old reminded himself as he leaned back into the spray of the showerhead, letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles and began to soap up his body.</p>
<p>It felt really nice to take his time washing up and steaming up the mirrors. </p>
<p>Between the hot water being turned off in his mom's apartment (which meant short, ice-cold showers) and having to watch his back in the communal showers in juvie to avoid getting raped. 

He'd nearly forgotten how good getting clean could feel. 


Robby wasn't exaggerating when he told his sensei he was accustomed to sleeping in rough places. He wasn't exactly a stranger to living in uncomfortable situations and going hungry on a regular basis.

</p>
<p>The conditions in his mom's apartment when she'd run off had been abysmal. </p>
<p>The weeks he'd spent living on the street were even worse. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Robby's mind ventured down a different path as he thought back on how lucky he was to be invited into this woman's gorgeous home and how nicely she treated him (even if she insisted on calling him by a different name). </p>
<p>His cock hardened significantly as he remembered how nervous he'd initially felt when she slipped the red ball-gag between his lips and how he'd docilely tilted his head so she could buckle it behind him. </p>
<p>"That's my good boy," she'd whispered to him. </p>
<p>Even in his memory, he lapped up the praise and attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robby had taken a careful breath around the obstruction in his mouth as he watched her take out a pair of furry handcuffs and fought to keep still when she'd attached his wrists to the headboard. </p>
<p>"Now, here comes the fun part," the vixen said, showing him a weird-looking contraption. </p>
<p>He looked up at her, puzzled. </p>
<p>"It's a strap-on, honey," Sharon told him as she pulled up the bright purple dildo, so it was level with her pelvic bone, and adjusted one of the black straps along the curve of her hip like a sarong wrap. "I thought we'd try something new."</p>
<p>Oh, fuck!</p>
<p>His eyes went wide.</p>
<p>When she told him he'd get the ride of his life — she REALLY meant it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robby whimpered softly as he fisted himself with almost pornographic pants and moans as he remembered the feel of the dildo between his thighs, as it fucked him hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scars tell a story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Scars tell a story 

</p><p> </p><p>Robby was so enthralled by the memory of her fucking him while he was bound and helpless. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or notice that someone was invading in on what should have been a private moment. </p><p>His eyes were squeezed shut, hand wrapped around his member, and a soft whine building in his throat as he jerked into his palm. </p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked out of nowhere. </p><p>Robby jumped, startled by the sound of her voice, and whipped around, nearly slipping on the wet tile. </p><p>"Easy there, heartthrob," she chuckled lightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p> </p><p>He could have sworn he'd locked that bathroom door.</p><p>"You shouldn't be in here---" the karate student reached down and tried to cover his erection with one hand like he was bothered by her seeing him in this compromising position.</p><p>"Then tell me to leave," Sharon said, repeating his doppelganger's exact words to her when he'd ambushed her in the shower and crowded her up against the glass door, making his intent for her very clear.</p><p>Robby, unlike his counterpart, merely flushed in shame as he watched the baby doll negligee slip off her shoulders and saw her silk panties hit the floor near her bare feet as she took a step into the stall.<br/>
~ ~ ~</p><p>Her timid little lover tried to avert his gaze at first, much to her amusement, but eventually, his eyes were drawn back to her naked body like a moth to a flame, and his gaze lingered for a moment too long on her hairless sex.</p><p>'Ask, and you shall receive,' she thought with a devious grin.</p><p>Knowing he wasn't going to make the first move, Sharon placed her hand on his broad shoulders and guided him to his knees. "Why don't you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, huh, baby?" </p><p> </p><p>While the boy was on his knees, Sharon fisted a handful of his wet locks and guided his head between her legs. She ground her crotch against his mouth, making her desire to be pleasured abundantly clear.</p><p>"Lick," she ordered sternly. </p><p>He jerked back startled by the command. </p><p> </p><p>Sharon tightened her grip on his hair and forced him to remain in place.</p><p>The action made her feel a little bad, but clearly, her lover was in a submissive mood and wanted her to take the reins. Otherwise, he would have shot her down quickly and made her regret trying to act like a dominatrix. </p><p>He hesitantly leaned forward and began to lap at her juices. </p><p>The sensation made her nerves tingle. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>The pretty boy looked like the epitome of an erotic dream with locks of his wet hair falling into his eyes, face buried in the space between her thighs, and water droplets trailing down his profile. </p><p>Sharon couldn't find it within her to complain even when he decided to act like a bit of a brat and eat her out with meek kitten licks. It was done with a clearly deliberate slowness that drove her to the edge of orgasm. </p><p>If Dylan wanted to keep playing coy and drive her to the brink slowly? </p><p>Who was she to argue? </p><p>It wasn't like mind games weren't standard for him. </p><p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p><p> </p><p>Early the next day, the middle-aged woman was awake and admiring his peaceful sleeping face. </p><p>He was like the definition of angelic beauty. </p><p>Sharon was in the process of trailing her hand over the curve of his hip and down his bare leg when she noticed the distinct lack of a scar. There was no way a wound like that healed without leaving even a mark. </p><p>'It's simply not possible,' she mused, perplexed at the possibility.</p><p>Sharon knew without a shadow of a doubt he had a knife wound scar on the apex of his thigh because she'd been the one to put it there.</p><p>She'd taken the blade Dylan tried to manipulate her into using on her own wrists that fateful night, and she'd driven it through his leg. It was the only reason she'd been able to run away. </p><p>The blonde opened her mouth to inquire about the wound only to think better of it. </p><p>So far, Dylan hadn't mentioned their rather sordid past or even hinted at remembering her from before his arrest. She considered that bringing it to the surface might spoil the illusion. </p><p>~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Sharon's gaze was drawn instead to a thin scar in the middle of his forehead. It was partially faded, but it looked like it had been rather large and significant at one point in time. </p><p>"Robby?" she asked, using the name he'd chosen. </p><p>He peered over at her, face half-buried in the pillow and eyes still half asleep. "Hmm.....?" </p><p>"Where did you get this scar?" she asked, tracing her finger over it. </p><p> </p><p>Robby's eyes seemed to darken a little at the memory in a way that told her he didn't like thinking about it. "I got into a fight with my dad a couple of months ago. He threw me into a set of lockers and knocked me out."</p><p>"H-he what?" her voice was shocked. </p><p>"It was an accident — sorta," he shrugged like it was no big deal. "I probably deserved it anyway." </p><p>Sharon's heart twisted at the nonchalant way he talked about his father hurting him. "Did you seek medical attention?" </p><p>Robby shook his head. "I don't exactly have health insurance." </p><p>"You could have had a concussion, baby?" Sharon cooed. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm alright, I promise. I just couldn't run the risk of going to the hospital, they'd want to know what happened, and they'd find out I---" he trailed off.</p><p>"Find out what, sweetheart?" she asked softly. </p><p>Robby's eyes looked uncertain and a tad nervous for the first time as she carded her fingers through his short brown hair, patiently waiting for him to speak. "I didn't want anyone to know that I was homeless at the time." </p><p> </p><p>Her heart broke when his voice shook. "Where are you living now?"</p><p>If Sharon had even the faintest idea his situation was this bad, she would have approached him and tried to seduce him earlier. Rather than keeping tabs on him from a distance the way she'd done up to this point. </p><p>Her lover looked up at her timorously from underneath dark lashes like he was ashamed for opening his mouth in the first place and burdening her about his problems. "In the back room of my sensei's dojo. Kreese was nice enough to let me stay there and even took me under his wing so he could train me when I realized I couldn't go back to Miyagi-do." </p><p>"You're sleeping in the back room of a dojo?" she was appalled.</p><p>Sharon remembered vividly how disgusted she'd been when she found out Dylan was living with his drunken uncle and sleeping curled up on that little day bed in the trailer surrounded by beer bottles. </p><p>"I have a sleeping bag," Robby's voice came out a little defensive. </p><p>~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Robby," she didn't even think before using his new chosen name. </p><p>Without considering his fragile state of mind, she cupped the back of his head and coaxed him into curling up against her. </p><p>Once his head was tucked underneath her chin, Sharon began to run her hand up and down his back soothingly. The little puffs of warm air against her collarbone made her feel more loved than she had in years. </p><p>A sudden thought occurred to her. 'Could he have amnesia?'</p><p>It might explain why he didn't recognize her. </p><p>Maybe it wasn't an elaborate act? If that was true, then this indeed was a second chance for all of them.</p><p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p><p> </p><p>Sharon pulled back and cupped his cheek, forcing him to see the sincerity in her eyes. "You don't have to go back there anymore, honey. You can stay here with my son and me for as long as you want." </p><p>"Anthony, right?" he asked with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"Now, how did you know that?" she asked, squinting at him playfully. </p><p>Did Dylan remember them after all?<br/>
~ ~ ~</p><p>"I ran into him in the hallway on the way to take a shower. He didn't seem surprised to see me, which I found a little strange, but he mentioned he'd noticed a 'connection' between us in the park."</p><p>'Connection' was a bit of an understatement.</p><p>Sharon and her son had picked up stakes and moved cross country to find him after seeing his picture on the news. The manhunt for him after the school brawl had alerted them to his presence. </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to let him play his games, for now, Sharon leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for protecting him, by the way. He said you really tore those jerks a new one." </p><p>Suddenly, the boy looked a little flustered by the attention and ducked his head. "It's no big deal. I just couldn't stand watching those two idiots beat on a kid who hadn't done anything to deserve it." </p><p>Her eyes softened. </p><p>Despite the lies and manipulation, Dylan truly cared about her son. </p><p>He'd protected him from Brent Kilby multiple times throughout the year and threatened to break the bully's leg in three places with his helmet after football practice if the linebacker messed with him again. </p><p>When that didn't work, Dylan went as far as to slice his own arm open with a blade in the locker room and frame the bully for attacking him in order to get the guy expelled from school. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why you're so worthy of this and so much more..." she whispered, slipping her tongue in his mouth. </p><p>He kissed back tentatively.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snake Pit Protectiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Snake Pit Protectiveness</p>
<p>Location: Cobra Kai Dojo:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at Robby's new ride," Edwin said with a low whistle as the boys watched an unfamiliar car pull into one of the parking spots near the dojo.</p>
<p>"The car or the chick?" Paul asked with a smirk. </p>
<p>The boy's high-fived as they caught sight of the MILF in the passenger seat. </p>
<p>Robby already proved himself to be badass when he stole the venomous snake from the zoo with his bare hands. Getting some action on the side with a hot older babe only cemented the idea further. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh wow. Is this your car, dude?"</p>
<p>Robby raised an eyebrow at the former wrestler's absurd question. Couldn't the dumbass see the woman in the passenger seat? Did he think he bought a new car and picked her up on the way? </p>
<p>The smaller boy rolled his eyes as he hopped out of the car and moved to the other side to open the door for his lover like a gentleman. "Nah. It belongs to the guy I killed and have locked in the trunk."</p>
<p>Kyler's mouth dropped. "Really? Dude, that's awesome." </p>
<p>Robby rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Sarcasm didn't work on people who didn't have two brain cells to rub together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikey and Dieter snickered at the exchange. </p>
<p>It was one of the things they enjoyed most about having Robby in their dojo and training with them on a regular basis. He had such a dry sense of humor when the situation merited it. </p>
<p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silver raised an eyebrow and got closer to the large window for a better look when he spotted their prized student pulling into the strip mall parking lot in an expensive car with an unknown woman beside him.</p>
<p>'Well, well, well.... the prodigal son returns,' he mused. </p>
<p>That expression quickly morphed into one of discomfort when he saw the mystery lady wrap her arm around the boy's waist as she planted a kiss on his lips and then watched the boy head in the direction of the dojos front doors. </p>
<p>'Oh, Robby?' Silver thought warily. 'What are you thinking?'</p>
<p>He headed into the office to get his old war buddy. </p>
<p>Kreese was going to want to know about this development. </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>The bell above the door chimed.</p>
<p>Robby walked into the dojo in a different shirt than he'd been wearing when the group went to the park, along with a leather jacket and jeans that weren't threadbare. </p>
<p>It wasn't an outfit his sensei had seen on rotation, which was telling, considering the boy lived out of a duffle and had a very limited wardrobe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's your new friend?" Kreese asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. </p>
<p>Silver had come into the office a few minutes prior, telling him what he'd seen from the window and making it clear he might want to nip "whatever" this was in the bud before they started today's lesson. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His favorite student had left a message on the dojo's voicemail saying he was staying with a friend for the weekend and that he'd come back on Monday.</p>
<p>Kreese worried at the time their enemies might have sweet-talked him into coming back to Miyagi-do and fighting against them in the tournament. </p>
<p>'This is so much worse,' Kreese thought, catching sight of the unfamiliar and clearly, much older woman standing in the parking lot.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Robby glanced at the window and back, instantly making the incorrect assumption that his sensei had seen them kiss. The notion seemed to fluster him, but he played it off like it was no big deal. </p>
<p>He tried to act nonchalant, but the older man could read the tension and unease in his body language. "She's a woman I met two nights ago. She told me she'd let me stay at her place for a while." </p>
<p>"That's nice of her," Kreese said blandly. </p>
<p>Robby fidgeted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She must have a nice couch, huh?" his tone of voice made the meaning clear. </p>
<p>"I'm not exactly sleeping on her couch," the boy admitted quietly. </p>
<p>His sensei had figured out that much even without witnessing the kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kreese felt a mixture of frustration and protectiveness course through him at the boy's words. "Don't do you think she's a little old for you, Robby?" </p>
<p>His student looked up, clearly taken back. "I thought you'd be proud of me?"</p>
<p>Kreese's face looked chagrin. "I usually am proud of you, Robby, but letting an older woman manipulate you into her bed isn't something I'd be proud of any of my students for letting happen." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're acting like we're doing so wrong — we're just having fun. I like spending time with her, she's really nice, and she's been taking care of me. What's wrong with me accepting that?" </p>
<p>His student might have been resourceful, street smart, and self-reliant, but he was still young in many ways that had nothing to do with his age. </p>
<p>"What do you mean she took care of you?" Kreese inquired. </p>
<p>Robby shrugged. "She's been giving me food, bought me some new clothes, and let me take a shower at her place." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kreese let his gaze travel over his student in concern, noting the faint bruising on his wrists, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Having been a prisoner of war, he was intimately familiar with handcuffs, and he could recognize the signs of them from a mile away.</p>
<p>Feeling a wave of protectiveness, Kreese grabbed his student's arm in a firm but gentle grip as he motioned to the bruises to drive his point home. "If everything is so kosher? Care to explain the marks on your wrists?"

</p><p>Robby looked so lost at that moment. "It's consensual, sensei." 

</p><p>It seemed like he was trying to convince himself of that. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you going to say anything?" Robby didn't elaborate, but the apprehensive glance he shot in the direction of the office (or, more accurately, the phone on his desk) was extremely telling. </p>
<p>"You know I won't," Kreese sighed with a hint of remorse. </p>
<p>He'd never place that kind of call or put the boy in that situation. </p>
<p>In some ways, he thought of him as his own grandson, and he wouldn't risk the chance that trying to help him would result in him being put back behind bars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blinded by loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Blinded by loneliness

</p><p>Robby withdrew his arm and looked at his sensei imploringly. "I'm going to get my duffle, but I'm not going to stop training here. I'm not abandoning you or this dojo — so please don't make this harder than it has to be." </p><p>Kreese felt like he was at a loss. </p><p>Once the boy he considered his grandson disappeared into the back room, Kreese headed out into the parking lot to have a word with the woman and made it clear in no uncertain terms that what she was doing to the impressionable seventeen-year-old wasn't right. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Sharon felt her eyebrows lift at the man's egotism and disregarded his threats to back off. As far as she was concerned, Robby was consenting in the bedroom, and that's all that mattered in her opinion. </p><p>"He's a big boy," she said dismissively. "He can make his own decisions."</p><p>Kreese was livid. "He shouldn't have to have to make this one." </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>Neither noticed Tory watching the entire exchange with a stunned look on her face or saw her slip into the back room unnoticed, leaving the two adults to quarrel with one another. </p><p>The young girl paused just inside the doorway when she spotted her friend and training partner kneeling on the mat as he packed his duffle bag. "So did I hear right? You're leaving Cobra Kai?" </p><p>Robby looked up from folding his shirt and turned to her with a sheepish expression, "Don't be so dramatic, Tory. I'm not running away or anything. I'm just found a new place to sleep from now on." </p><p>"With a woman old enough to be your mother?"</p><p>The grin disappeared from her friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with everyone today?" Robby's voice took on a defensive tone. "I'm not betraying anyone or turning my back on the dojo. I'm just accepting the better option when it's on the table."</p><p>"I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong, Robby," Tory insisted sympathetically as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault this older woman is taking advantage of you." </p><p>Robby yanked his arm away from her and glared with more heat than she'd ever seen on his face. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Kyler, Doug, and the others think it's awesome that I'm moving in with her." </p><p>Tory scowled at him. "Kyler is a chauvinist pig, and the others are just as immature." </p><p> </p><p>"We're just having fun, Tory. Don't make such a big deal out of it." </p><p>The girl he'd gotten close to over the last few weeks looked at him compassionately as she tried to make him see reason. "Consent without the option to say "no" is not consent, Robby. " </p><p>"I can tell her "no" anytime I want," he insisted firmly. </p><p>Tory felt her heart leap into her throat at the stubborn look on his face. "No, you can't, Robby. We both know that if you do, you'll end up back in this room sleeping on the floor and alone."</p><p>Robby's shoulders drooped a little as she hit the nail on the head. </p><p>"This woman might not be blackmailing you the way that my landlord was me, but you still don't control the situation, and that's NOT ok. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're vulnerable right now, and she's using that against you." </p><p>"So what?" Robby said testily. </p><p>The blonde sent him a skeptical look. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, I don't expect you to understand, but this is far from the worst thing I've ever done in the past." </p><p>Tory scowled at him. "I mean sexually, you dumbass." </p><p>"So do I," Robby told her curtly. </p><p>That stunned her. </p><p>Robby took a breath to calm his nerves. "I get that you think you're protecting me, but the truth is there's very little of my innocence left to save, and this woman really seems to care about me. So please just let me do what I have to do in order to feel like I belong somewhere." </p><p>With that, Robby threw his duffle over his shoulder and stormed out of the room. </p><p>• • •</p><p>Tory listened to the sound of his footsteps growing fainter as he left the hallway and wiped a lone tear from her cheek. The silence of the room made the pounding of her heart seem deafening in comparison. </p><p>'I care about you, friggin idiot,' she thought, feeling bitterness well up in her chest. </p><p>Robby wasn't alone in the world. </p><p>He just too naïve and blind at times to see it. </p><p> </p><p>Tory had felt an immediate connection with the troubled boy the moment they crossed paths in the probation office. She'd seen the heart he wore on his sleeve and the misery on his face. </p><p>With his walls down, Tory could see his hidden pain, and she'd been able to strip past the layers to view the beautiful disaster beneath. All the heartbreak, loneliness, and insecurity that he'd hidden from the world. </p><p>The happy-go-lucky version of him from the roller skating rink had only been the outside of the nesting doll. It had taken him losing everything — everyone, for her to realize they were alike in many ways, and yet, in other ways, they were completely different. </p><p>Robby, for all his bravado and attitude, often left himself vulnerable. </p><p>That innocence made her want to protect him. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tory struggled to contain the emotion threatening to spread across her face as she wandered out into the main room of the dojo and moved to stand at the window in time to watch them share a kiss. </p><p>She could hear the boys outside cat-calling the couple as Robby slid in the passenger side of the expensive silver car, and they drove out of the parking lot so he could move his things into his new residence. </p><p>Sensei Silver looked toward the now empty backroom and then back at the parking lot with a grimace on his face. It was apparent he was wondering how much of a part living in the dojo had played in the boy's decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei?" Tory looked up at both of them, feeling uncharastically helpless. "We've got to do something." </p><p>"There's nothing we can do," Silver said solemnly. </p><p>"But she's an adult, and he's just a---"</p><p>Kreese cut her off knowingly. "If we call child protective services, the police, or any kind of outside agency, they'll just take Robby away. I think the last thing either of us wants for him is to be thrown in the foster care system." </p><p>Tory conceded that he had a point. </p><p>"Plus, with Robby's criminal history and the assault on his record, I doubt any foster family would even take him. They'd send Robby back to juvie until he aged out of the system at eighteen." </p><p>Robby had confided in her about his experiences in juvie and the regular beatings he'd endured in there. She hadn't needed to be psychic to see how much of his soul had been destroyed in that place. </p><p> </p><p>Guilt immediately began to gnaw at her heart. </p><p>'This is all my fault,' Tory thought bitterly. </p><p>If she hadn't started that stupid school fight, Miguel wouldn't have tackled Robby, and they wouldn't have started fighting. There would have been no mocking or cruel taunts from her former boyfriend to even put him in the position to do that life-altering kick in the first place. </p><p>"This is bull-shit!!" Tory barked as she walked over to the practice dummy and started beating the crap out of it. Every ounce of rage, guilt, and heartbreak was knocked into that training apparatus with a vengeance. </p><p> </p><p>The bell above the door rang as the rest of the students filtered into the dojo. </p><p>Kyler took one look at the petite blonde beating the ever-living shit out of the practice dummy and at the matching scowls on the older man's faces. "Clearly, this is a bad time, sensei. We'll come back tomorrow."</p><p>He hightailed it out of the building. </p><p>The other students followed suit. </p><p>Kreese and Tory were so lost in their collective thoughts they barely even noticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cigarette cutters and buzzwords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Cigarette cutters and buzzwords

</p>
<p>Despite Kreese's initial fear, Robby came back dressed in his gi and fully ready to participate in the lessons with such passionate determination the two sensei's could almost fool themselves into thinking nothing had changed. The only difference was that at the end of the two-hour session their student left with a woman twice his age. 

</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kreese was sorely tempted to pull out his cigarette cutter — like he'd done to the other pervert and threaten her into backing off. People tended to think twice when there was a powerful deterrent.</p>
<p>"I can always hire someone to kill her," Silver said casually as if he were reading his mind. </p>
<p>Kreese felt tempted to take him up on the offer. </p>
<p>"It's too risky," he said irritably after giving it some serious consideration for a moment and shook his head disheartened.  </p>
<p>"Offer remains on the table regardless," Silver said kindly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kreese ran his hand over his profile tiredly. </p>
<p>In all honestly, it wasn't even legal consequences or morality issues that kept the war veteran from doing something drastic. He was just that afraid of losing Robby's trust and possibly sending him back on the run. </p>
<p>'I can't risk losing him,' Kreese thought sullenly. </p>
<p>Losing his little cobra would destroy him. 🐍 💔<br/>
• • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tory's contempt for the woman grew with each passing day. </p>
<p>She detested the flicker of uncertainty she could see on her friend's profile from the window every day as he tentatively kissed his benefactor back and climbed into the car beside her.  </p>
<p>It made her sick to her stomach, knowing Robby's unstable home life and his desire to feel like someone cared about him were being used to coerce him into the woman's bed every night. </p>
<p>'You deserve so much better than to be some pretty toy for a middle-aged bitch with menopause,' Tory thought, feeling disgusted when the woman slid her hand up his shirt and smiled at him with perfectly white teeth.</p>
<p>'Why can't you see it?' she wondered dismally. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Another week passed before she decided she couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I can't believe I'm doing this?' Tory thought, staring up at the house she'd invaded only a few months back and practically left in shambles.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Tory walked up the cobblestone walkway and knocked on the door. </p>
<p>"I'll get it!" she heard from inside the house. </p>
<p>The sound of her rival's voice made her grit her teeth as the door swung open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam backed up a few steps with a wide-eyed stare like she thought the blonde was going to lunge forward at the first opportunity and gut her right there on the porch with a switchblade. </p>
<p>"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered. </p>
<p>Tory felt a little wave of satisfaction course through her at the knowledge her rival was still afraid of her. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, princess. I'm not here for you — I'm here for your old man." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam's eyes narrowed at her word like it was a challenge, but the stiffening of her body language made her concern for her father evident. "My old man would kick your ass before you even laid a hand on him."</p>
<p>Tory bristled at the accusation in her voice and felt her lip curl slightly. "I didn't say I was here to attack your father, you dumb bitch. I came here to talk to him, now tell me where he is or shut your trap." </p>
<p>"Who are you calling a---" the girl was cut off. </p>
<p>"Sam?" Her father poked his head out of the kitchen at the sound of raised voices. "Who's at the door?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tory?" the man was taken back by the sight of his daughter's arch-enemy standing on his doorstep. </p>
<p>The blonde crossed her arms across her chest, feeling more than a little out of her element. "I didn't come here to fight or hurt your precious daughter. I just came here to talk to you." </p>
<p>Daniel's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Unless you're here to apologize for attacking my daughter or launching a full-on home invasion. I don't think we have anything to discuss?" </p>
<p>Tory wasn't going to act like she was sorry for everything that transpired between them.</p>
<p>Especially since the daddies girl was still playing the "victim" and acting like her own actions hadn't played any part in the escalating tensions. In hindsight, maybe she'd gone a bit overboard, but Tory was sick of the spoiled brat hurting everyone with her careless actions and treating them like their feelings were inconsequential to her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm here about Robby," she said, cutting to the heart of the issue.</p>
<p>"Robby?" Sam's voice seemed to hitch at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name. "Is he in some kind of trouble?" </p>
<p>"Like you give a shit?" Tory spat at her. </p>
<p>Sam opened her mouth to defend herself. </p>
<p>Tory plowed right over her in her anger. "Stop pretending like you actually care about what happens to Robby or anyone else for that matter. No one is buying your innocent act, you two-timing whore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's enough, Tory!" Daniel's voice took on a sharp edge.</p>
<p>The two girls glared at each other. </p>
<p>A beat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tory had used the one buzzword that was guaranteed to get the father figure's attention. </p>
<p>Dropping Robby's name in the conversation right from the beginning had been purposeful since it ensured her the man would agree to hear her out, and it would likely be the only thing that could make him send his beloved daughter to her room like the spoiled brat no one ever considered her to be.</p>
<p>Mr. LaRusso's blind spot was his karate student — he loved the boy like his own child, and she was praying that love would be strong enough to sway him to her side for the time being.</p>
<p>Tory could see the turmoil behind the father's eyes as he weighed the chances of the two girls' banter escalating into a fight and her storming off in a huff without updating him about his former student's current living situation. </p>
<p>It wasn't worth the risk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go to your room, Sam," her father stated, making a decision.</p>
<p>"But? I didn't do anything...." the teenager was shocked by her dad sending her away. </p>
<p>"I know, honey, but right now, it's for the best. Whatever Tory wants to say isn't going to happen in your presence. Just go upstairs for a little while and let me figure out what's going on, ok?" </p>
<p>With one last spiteful glance in her rival's direction, Sam stormed up to her bedroom, and they heard the door slam loudly with her blatant frustration in a display that only highlighted her childish attitude.<br/>
~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel ran his hand through his hair warily as he made a gesture for the girl to have a seat. He had a feeling whatever bombshell she was going to drop on him was going to easier to handle sitting down.</p>
<p>"Just wait here a moment, ok?" he told her in his best stern voice. "Don't leave." </p>
<p>Tory rolled her eyes but leaned back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest with a typical teenage attitude. "Whatever." </p>
<p>A few minutes passed while he was gone in which the girl used to really look at the massive living room. It was beautifully decorated and had ceilings so high you couldn't reach them with a ladder. </p>
<p>'Wow,' she thought, feeling a sense of awe. </p>
<p>The last time she'd been here, she'd been so overtaken by rage and jealousy she hadn't paid any attention to the design of the home. It was even more beautiful than the ones in magazines.<br/>
~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tory?" the sound of her former sensei's voice caught her off guard. </p>
<p>Tory lurched to her feet, startled by the sound of his voice, and glared daggers in his direction like his mere presence had personally offended her. </p>
<p>"What the HELL are you doing here?" Johnny asked, bewildered. "Did hell freeze over?" </p>
<p>"I'm trying to save your son," the words left her mouth before her brain even had an opportunity to catch up with them. "Which is more you've ever done for him, you useless piece of shit." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. </p>
<p>Johnny's voice sounded alarmed. "Are you saying Robby's hurt?" </p>
<p>Tory glanced at him almost hesitantly and pointedly ignored his question. He deserved to suffer a little, in her opinion, for neglecting his son. "You know what? Forget it! It was a mistake coming here." </p>
<p>She turned on her heel and started walking away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny's voice cracked a little when he called out to her like he was terrified, and when his former student turned to look at him, there was concern burning bright in his blue eyes. "Is my son ok? Can you at least tell me that?" </p>
<p>Daniel looked just as anxious for an answer. </p>
<p>"Robby's alright," " Tory told him flatly.</p>
<p>Relief flooded both the adult's faces in unison. </p>
<p>Tory felt a little pang in her heart as it dawned on her these two brain-dead imbeciles might actually be able to save their son from himself if they worked together. 'It seems like they really do love, Robby,' </p>
<p>• • •</p>
<p>Tory sat back down and sent the larger man with a questioning look. "What are you doing here anyway?" </p>
<p>Johnny's face seemed to flush with embarrassment. "Mr. Clean over here (he gestures rudely at his rival) keeps chewing my ear off about the corn nuts he keeps finding under his car seats. I told him I'd come over and clean them up if it made him stop him from bitching at me." </p>
<p>"Wait?" Johnny says when his brain catches up with his mouth. "Why am I explaining myself to you?" </p>
<p>"I don't know?" Tory replies with a snide expression. "Why are you?"</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>That's not a nice look. 😡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tory shook her head in exasperation. "How are you and Robby even related? He'd like the complete opposite of you in every way. He's always folding clothes, washing dishes without needing to be asked, and putting things away."</p>
<p>"He's been living with you?" the father's eyes went wide. </p>
<p>"No. He just comes over sometimes to uses my shower, and on the days he babysits my little brother — he'll stay the night and sleep on my couch." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel and Johnny shared a look between them. </p>
<p>Clearly, they didn't like the thought of their son, who they basically shared joint custody of hooking up with someone with such a violent temper and unpredictable morals. </p>
<p>Tory gave them a scalding look as if daring them to mutter even one wrong word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Papa Wolf Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Papa Wolf Mode</p>
<p>Daniel cleared his throat to communicate the conversation had kind of went off-topic. "What did you mean when you said you were trying to save, Robby?" </p>
<p>"I'm sure you already know Robby was living in the backroom of the dojo," it wasn't a question. </p>
<p>The two men nodded anyway. </p>
<p>"Well, he's not living there anymore and hasn't been for a couple of weeks."</p>
<p>Tory raised her hand to stop either of them from asking questions, and the adults collectively fell silent. A part of them was afraid to piss her off in fear that she'd withhold the information out of spite or simply walk away.</p>
<p>"Robby got involved with an older woman. He's been living with her and her son for the last couple of weeks. I know he says it's consensual, but I believe he feels like he doesn't have a choice, and she's using that against him." </p>
<p>Both adults visibly paled at her words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you saying Robby got involved with a teen mom?" Daniel asked, puzzled. </p>
<p>"No," the girl said, shaking her head. "Her sons around our age." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How old is this woman exactly that my sons hooking up with?" Johnny asked at a loss. </p>
<p>"Really old," Tory said with a grimace. "You know, like you." </p>
<p>Johnny scowled at her.</p>
<p>~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day at the Elliot residence: </p>
<p>Anthony was in the middle of making scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast when he heard an unexpected knock at the door. It startled him since it was supposed to be a lazy day as far as he knew. </p>
<p>He glanced at the clock up on the wall and frowned, stumped. 'Who could that be at 7:00 in the morning?'</p>
<p>Oh, right. </p>
<p>His mom's assistant was supposed to come over to give her some documents she needed to sign. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing his mother was still sleeping, Anthony turned the burners off and headed over to the front door. He opened it without looking through the peephole and found two men standing on the doorstep. </p>
<p>He recognized one of the men as his friend's supposed 'father' and the other as that car salesman in the tv commercials who handed out bonsai trees like candy to trick or treaters. </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>Why couldn't it be a serial killer?<br/>
• • •</p>
<p>"Can I help you, gentleman?" he asked, playing stupid. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you can, kid," the larger man with short blonde hair growled at him. "You can move the hell out of the way." </p>
<p>Anthony barely managed to process those words before he was pushed aside, and the man was walking into his house without permission. </p>
<p>"You can't just walk into someone else's house!" the teenager protested as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling the police."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go right ahead, kid. When the cops show up, we'll tell them the truth of what's really going on and have them arrest your mom for statutory rape."</p>
<p>Anthony's finger froze on the "call" button right before he could press it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Innocence Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Innocence Gone </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple on the bed was sleeping peacefully when the door slammed open.</p>
<p>A shock of brown hair shot up in the bed, alarmed, and gazed over at the intruders like he wasn't sure who they were for a minute. His vision cleared as the adrenaline flooded his system. </p>
<p>"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" his son's voice went up an octave.</p>
<p>"Dad?" Sharon repeated incredulously, pulling the sheet tighter against her chest and looking at the men with stunning eyes. </p>
<p>Johnny glowered when he noticed his son was shirtless and likely only wearing boxers under the sheet. His hair was mussed for reasons his father didn't even want to consider. "I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm hardly a virgin, dad," Robby nearly scoffed at the thought. "I lost that when I fourteen." </p>
<p>Inwardly, his father cringed at the thought, and he knew the boy's former mentor, who was watching their interaction, must have felt similarly. That was far too young in either of their minds for that kind of stuff to happen.  </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Robby saw his lover adjust the straps of her silk camisole in order to preserve her modesty and couldn't help but feel guilty for his dad barging in here like a bull in a china shop. </p>
<p>As if sensing his inner turmoil, Sharon placed her hand on the boy's forearm and brushed a strand of soft brown hair behind his ear. "It's ok, Robby. You have nothing to feel guilty about, right sweetie." </p>
<p>Johnny's expression nearly turned feral at the display. "If I were you, lady, I'd take your hand off my kid's arm right now. I have half a mind to call the police and have you put behind bars for molesting my son." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robby looked at them, startled by the notion, and shook his head frantically. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't do that. She didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do." </p>
<p>The restraints on the nightstand seemed to contradict that claim. </p>
<p>Putting that to the side for the moment, Daniel looked at the boy sympathetically as he took in his guilt-ridden expression. "Robby, you're still a minor, which means you can't legally consent." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharon slipped out from beneath the covers and pulled a robe tightly around her body. "I'll be in the kitchen, darling. I've got to talk to Anthony and explain what's going on — he's probably freaking out." </p>
<p>Robby nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>The woman could feel eyes burning holes in her back until she disappeared through the doorway.<br/>
~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Johnny grabbed a t-shirt and jeans at random that were slung over the chair. He threw the articles of clothing in his son's direction. </p>
<p>"Get dressed now," his voice brokered no argument. "We're leaving." </p>
<p>His stubborn ass kid looked like he was going to argue for a second before deciding better of it and yanking the shirt down over his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe you're embarrassing me like this," his son huffed, annoyed. "I'm not a little kid anymore." </p>
<p>Johnny felt his heart well up with remorse even though he knew he was making the right decision. "You're right — you're not a little kid anymore, but you're still my child, and I'm going to protect you no matter what." </p>
<p>Robby scoffed under his breath. "The only one I need protection from is you, asshole." </p>
<p>Ouch. </p>
<p>His son certainly didn't pull his punches.<br/>
~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Daniel pinched his nose to alleviate the building headache. "Robby? I know you're angry right now, and those emotions are completely justified, but your dad just wants what's best for you." </p>
<p>'Gee,' Robby thought bitterly. 'Didn't that sound awfully familiar?' </p>
<p>Johnny had apparently reached the same conclusion because a look of shame and regret passed over his features like he was reliving that moment in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't need help from either of you," Robby's voice shook, betraying how much saying that sentence had hurt him. "You left me behind!" </p>
<p>The words 'you asked us too' were on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them. </p>
<p>Daniel felt this heart ache at the sheer anguish in his former student's voice. They'd made so many mistakes with this boy, a seemingly never-ending cycle of them and caused him so much pain in the process. Like any other adolescent, he hadn't known how to articulate what he wanted; he simply felt strongly in the moment and reacted. </p>
<p>It was one of the reasons they were supposed to be the adults in that scenario.</p>
<p>Robby had wanted them to fight for him.</p>
<p>He wanted them to show him they loved him and to make an effort to protect him.</p>
<p>Instead, they'd stood back and watched as that bastard lead him back into the building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>• • •</p>
<p>Johnny ran his hand over his face, an expression of regret. "I'm so sorry, kiddo. If I could do everything over again, I'd do everything in my power to bring you back home. Even if it meant I had to throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to the car." </p>
<p>"You wouldn't dare," his son glared at him challengingly. </p>
<p>Daniel shook his head at their antics and began to pick up the tiny black rolled-up socks he found on the floor. </p>
<p>The father and son were glaring at each other when he disappeared into the closet with the beaten-up duffle bag he remembered from when his student originally moved into his guest house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent the next three minutes stuffing the clothes he'd found (which were obviously his students) in the duffle and tried to keep his ears peeled for any hint that tensions were going to escalate. </p>
<p>It was quiet. </p>
<p>Far too quiet, in his opinion.<br/>
~ ~ ~<br/>
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Daniel poked his head out of the large walk-in closet, he spotted the father seated on the bed beside his teenage son and carding his fingers through the boy's hair tenderly in an attempt to comfort him. </p>
<p>Robby looked up at his dad, visibly frustrated by being forced to leave a situation where he felt more warm, comfortable, and safe than he had in months. "I don't understand why you're both making such a big deal out of this?" </p>
<p>"I know you don't right now, pup, and that's ok. You're don't have to understand right now, but one day, you'll realize why I'm putting my foot down." </p>
<p>Daniel leaned against the doorway, feeling proud of the man for being so patient and understanding given the situation. It really showed how far he'd come the last few months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you taking me home?" Robby asked uncertainly. </p>
<p>"I am," the father's voice felt heavy with remorse. "I should have taken you home a long time ago."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess you're pretty pissed at me, huh?" the boy asked timidly. </p>
<p>"I could never be mad at you, pup," the father said, ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>"Dad, come on," the boy flushed in embarrassment and smacked his hands away. "I'm not six anymore."</p>
<p>"You're ALWAYS going to be my little pup, Robby. It doesn't matter how old you get. You got that? Now, get your tail out of bed and finish getting dressed before I actually do throw you over my shoulder." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, dad," his voice sounded so small. </p>
<p>Johnny felt like his heart was threatening to burst. </p>
<p>Why didn't I just do this earlier? </p>
<p>It's all he's ever wanted from me.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://lettergenerator.net"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a prompt inspired by anoncritc (on Tumblr)</p><p>Prompt idea: *Robby was zoned out thinking about how the Cobra Kai's are obnoxious &amp; probably intimidating the other people in the park. He didn't like it but he wanted to forget last year for a while, so he agreed to go with them. That's when he notices her watching him. Just for a moment, their eyes met &amp; it made him feel cocky, he smirked. She raised an eyebrow, matched his smirk &amp; walked away. She was leaving... "You coming?" She said over her shoulder.*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>